baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Kangaxx
Kangaxx is a powerful demilich whose body has been broken into pieces by his enemies and hidden around the city of Athkatla. Kangaxx the Lich |allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Athkatla's docks, crypt in a house (AR0331), The Old Tunnels |relationships = |quests = Restore Kangaxx's body |level = 27 |hit_points = 126 |strength = 10 |dexterity = 10 |constitution = 11 |intelligence = 18 |wisdom = 16 |charisma = 10 |total_scores = 75 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = + Blunt Weapons + Missile Weapons + Small Sword |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 9 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 1MINHP1 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 0 |s_v_death = 10 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 7 |breath = 9 |s_v_spell = 1 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = *Larloch's Minor Drain *Melf's Acid Arrow *Vocalize *Flame Arrow *Slow *Fireshield (Red) *Improved Invisibility *Polymorph Other *Domination *Shadow Door *Sunfire *Disintegrate *Flesh to Stone *Finger of Death *Summon Efreeti *Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting *Symbol, Death *Symbol, Fear *Symbol, Stun *Imprisonment *Meteor Swarm *Spellstrike *Time Stop *Wail of the Banshee Available limitless; uninterruptable: MAGE18D.bcs *Chain Contingency *Contingency *Spell Trigger *Death Spell *Mislead *Protection From Magical Weapons *Remove Magic *Spell Trap *Spell Turning *Stoneskin *True Sight |effects = *Invisibility detection * Ability scores can't fall below minimum * Fear removed * Morale recovered *Protected from summoned demonsRing Resistances: *Cold damage: 100% *Electricity damage: 100% * Poison damage: 100% Immunities: *Becoming charmed * Becoming controlled *Becoming fatigued *Berserk *Confusion *Disease *Disintegrate * Feeblemindedness *Getting held *Getting poisoned *Getting silenced *Imprisonment *"Kill target" *Level drain *Maze *Morale failure * Morale recovery *Normal weapons *Panic *Paralyzation * "Pause target" *Petrification *Polymorphing *Power Word, Kill *Power Word, Sleep * Power Word, Stun *Slay *Sleep *Spells up to level 5 *Stone to Flesh *Stun *Turn Undead Protected from: *Call Lightning *ChaosRing *Cloudkill *Confusion *Dragon Rain *Entangle *Glyph of Warding *Hold Person *Holy Smite *Nature's Beauty *Polymorph Other *Silence, 15' Radius *Skull Trap *Sphere of Chaos *Stinking Cloud *Unholy Blight *Web |special = *Armor class -2Ring of Gaxx *Can't drop below 1 HP *Magic resistance +10 *Regenerates 2 HP/round *Saving throws -2 |ai_scripts = *HLKANG.bcs (override) *MAGE18D.bcs (class) *SHOUTDLG.bcs (race) *WTASIGHT.bcs (default) |xp_value = 22000 |gold = 0 |items = * Ring of Gaxx * Ring of Gaxx * Ring * Ring * MINHP1 * Ghoul Touch |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = HLKANG.cre |store_code = }} When Kangaxx first arises from his tomb, he is a fairly standard lich, albeit more powerful. He wears the mighty Ring of Gaxx which grants him rapid regeneration, bonuses to his armor class and saving throws, and adding to his innate magic resistance. It is very important for the party that at least one character is not protected from undead because, once Kangaxx is down to 1 HP, he stops fighting and speaks to the party before revealing his true form. The lich's abilities *Kangaxx the Lich's other ring grants him the following non-dispellable protections: Immunity to getting held **Immunity to normal weapons **Immunity to paralyzation **Immunity to polymorphing ** Immunity to Power Word, Sleep **Immunity to Slay **Immunity to Sleep **Immunity to spells up to level 5}} *In addition, he's protected from summoned demons. ** In the original Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, this lasts only for two rounds after he's arisen and it can be dispelled. ** In the Enhanced Edition, it cannot be dispelled and has no set duration. * The Enhanced Edition also adds protection from the following spells: *His amulet, besides granting him at least 1 HP, adds further to the list: 100% resistance against poison damage ** Ability scores can't be reduced to below minimum **Immunity to becoming charmed ** Immunity to becoming controlled **Immunity to becoming fatigued **Immunity to Berserk **Immunity to Confusion **Immunity to disease ** Immunity to Feeblemindedness **Immunity to getting held **Immunity to getting poisoned **Immunity to getting silenced **Immunity to Imprisonment **Immunity to "kill target" **Immunity to level drain **Immunity to Maze **Immunity to morale failure ** Immunity to morale recovery **Immunity to panic ** Immunity to "pause target" **Immunity to petrification **Immunity to Power Word, Kill **Immunity to Power Word, Sleep ** Immunity to Power Word, Stun **Immunity to Stone to Flesh **Immunity to stun **Immunity to Turn Undead ** Morale recovered ** Remove Fear}} * In the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition, the Ring of Gaxx is equipped as armor – and thus unstealable –, and another ring takes its place: * Kangaxx's Ghoul Touch has a range and speed of 1 and will hold ** dwarves, gnomes, half-elves, halflings and humans ** anyone for 5 rounds. It does not bypass magic resistance and can be dispelled. Kangaxx the Demilich *Neither |race = Demilich |class = Mage |kit = Conjurer |alignment = |allegiance = Enemy |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Athkatla's docks, crypt in a house (AR0331) |relationships = |quests = Restore Kangaxx's body |level = 27 |hit_points = 50 |strength = 10 |dexterity = 10 |constitution = 11 |intelligence = 18 |wisdom = 16 |charisma = 10 |total_scores = 75 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = + All weapons |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 9 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = -6 |effective_ac = 0 |s_v_death = 8 |s_v_wand = 3 |s_v_polymorph = 5 |breath = 7 |s_v_spell = 4 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = 90 |crushing = 90 |piercing = 90 |missile = 90 |spells_abilities = Available limitless; uninterruptable: DEMILICH.bcs *Demilich Howl *Imprisonment |effects = *Invisibility detection * Reflecting ImprisonmentRing Resistances: *Cold damage: 100% *Electricity damage: 100% * Poison damage: 100% Immunities: *Disease *Disintegrate * Getting held *Getting poisoned *Normal and magical weapons up to an enchantment level of 3 *Paralyzation *Polymorphing * Power Word, Sleep *Slay *Sleep *Spells of all levels Protected from: *Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting *Blade Barrier *Call Lightning *Cloudkill *Death Fog *Delayed Blast Fireball *Entangle *Fire Storm *Globe of Blades *Glyph of Warding *Holy Smite *Incendiary Cloud *Knockback *Meteor Swarm *Polymorph Other *Power Word, Silence *Silence, 15' Radius *Skull Trap *Slow *Sphere of Chaos *Stinking Cloud *Symbol, Death *Symbol, Fear *Symbol, Stun *Unholy Blight *Web |special = *Armor class -2Ring of Gaxx *Magic resistance +10 *Regenerates 2 HP/round *Saving throws -2 |ai_scripts = *SHOUTDLG.bcs (override) *DEMILICH.bcs (class) |xp_value = 55000 |gold = 0 |items = *Ring of Gaxx * Ring * Ghoul Touch *Random treasure (RNDTRE03) |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = HLDEMI.cre |store_code = }} Once Kangaxx turns into his demilich form – which is essentially just a floating skull –, the party is in for a difficult fight. Kangaxx the Demilich is 90% resistant to all physical damage and he can't be hit by any weapon with less than a +4 enchantment. On top of that, his saving throws are all 2 steps better than in his lich form, except save vs. spell, which is worse. Since Kangaxx is still wearing the Ring of Gaxx, he regenerates at a phenomenal rate. The demilich's abilities *Similar to the lich, Kangaxx the Demilich's other ring grants him the following non-dispellable protections – the same as before, and more: Immunity to getting held **Immunity to normal and magical weapons up to an enchantment level of 3 **Immunity to paralyzation **Immunity to polymorphing ** Immunity to Power Word, Sleep **Immunity to Slay **Immunity to Sleep **Immunity to spells of all levels ** Reflecting Imprisonment}} * The Enhanced Edition also adds protection from the following spells – several more than for the lich: *He still uses the same Ghoul Touch. Restore Kangaxx's body Search Athkatla for the hidden pieces of Kangaxx's body so the lich can finally be destroyed. Strategy Kangaxx is one of the toughest opponents in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. His lich form is bad enough, given the regeneration from the ring, but his demi-lich form is even worse. The demi-lich is immune to all spells level 1 to 9 and on top of that immune weapons with enchantment less than +4. It can cast the spell Imprisonment unlimited number of times and can also use an area effect similar to Wail of the Banshee or Finger of Death. There are a number of ways to prepare for the fight. The easiest way is to use Protection From Undead, which will make Kangaxx completely ignore the party. However, as stated before, at least one party member should not be protected in order to initiate the transformation of the lich to a demi-lich once the lich's HP drop to 1. Another, less useful protection scroll is Protection From Magic, which will protect party member from Kangaxx's spells. Wizard spells like Spell Immunity to abjuration will protect the caster from imprisonment, but will leave them vulnerable to death spell effects are thus the least useful option. Only a limited number of weapons can hurt the demi-lich, as stated above, of +4 or better enchantments. The Staff of Rynn is the most easily obtainable one, being sold by Ribald Barterman at the very beginning. Carsomyr, Cutthroat, Dragon's Breath, The Wave, Crom Faeyr and similar work just fine as well, though most of them become available late in the game. There are also some exceptions that can hurt Kangaxx without being explicitly named as +4 weapons, namely the improved Mace of Disruption and Daystar. The Burning Earth and Azuredge have been proven to function as well, despite not meeting the criteria, at least in an unmodded Shadows of Amn. Any missile weapon can also hurt Kangaxx, given that their projectiles (bolts, arrows, darts, bullets) are at least +4. The Cloak of the Stars produces thrown weapons that deal damage to Kangaxx. The spells that function against Kangaxx include: * Black Blade of Disaster * Time Stop * Melf's Minute Meteors The Ring of the Ram and the The Victor can also be used to a good effect. Achievements A Battle for the Ages Defeat Kangaxx the demilich. References Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Males Category:Creatures of neither sex